Chica especial
by casiepl
Summary: Un día después de que Jessica Stanley le preguntara a Edward Cullen si quisiera salir con el, el la rechaza, diciendo que no le interesa ninguna chica. ¿Qué pasaría si un día después, llega una desconocida vampira de ojos chocolates?...V-H
1. Chapter 1

**Situada antes de Twilight…**

Un día después de que Jessica Stanley le preguntara a Edward Cullen si quisiera salir con el, el la rechaza, diciendo que no le interesa ninguna chica. ¿Qué pasaría si un día después, llega una desconocida vampira de ojos chocolates?

**(DESPUES DE AMANECER) -200 años-**

**POV-BELLA**

**Era un día normal, bueno, normal de decir normal a ser vampiros y que no haiga sol…pues si, es normal.**

**Hoy mi familia (los Cullen) nos encontrábamos recordando los viejos tiempos…**

-Recuerdan cuando Jessica Stanley invito a nuestro Eddi a una cita-**Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que Edward se estremeció al recordar.**

-Yo no supe como fue, dime Emmett- **le digo para sacar el tema**

-Bella, porfavor**- me suplico Edward**

-¿Quién es Jessica Stanely?-**pregunta mi pequeña Nessie…o lo que le queda de pequeña… ya que tiene 200 años **

-Fue la primera persona en hacer el ridículo en invitar a nuestro hermano, cuando estuvimos en Forks-**respondió Rose**

-Ah…¿con que hubo mas?-**pregunto haciéndome la enojada**

-Claro que si, nuestro Eddi era todo un Romeo-**dijo Emmett poniendo un brazo en los hombros de Edward.**

-¡Claro que No!-**respondió**

**Y así empezamos nuestra pequeña discusión en familia con un …**

-¡Si!

-¡No!

**Por parte de Emmett y Edwward.**

…..

**Yo me fui del living y me encamine al porche donde ponemos los autos y mis inventos… **(N/A:Es el lugar donde Tony Stark, el de Iron Man, hace el traje, en su casa)**Era muy espacioso.**

**Agarre uno de mis inventos y lo mire. Ese invento era como una esfera, con eso puedes viajar en el tiempo y luego están otros.**

**Con el tiempo, me hice más poderosa, con mis dones. El primero el escudo mental y físico. El otro es donde puedo; CREAR, DAR, COPIAR dones. **

**Y también el clan Cullen, mas integrantes como Felix (si el felix, de los vulturis) Fabian , un chico genial. Y como ya sabran, seth, leah, Jacob y …su hijo Alfred (por supuesto es de Nessie) y mis otros dos hijos Elizabeth y Anthony. **

**Se preguntaran como que otros dos…bueno hice un invento donde CUALQUIER vampiro puede tener hijos.**

**Ya que nadie me conto la historia, are un viaje para saber como fue y me iré.**

**Les escribe una carta para que nadie se preocupara y la puse en el vidrio del Volvo.**

_Querida Familia, _

_Eh decidido viajar en el tiempo, para saber la historia, ya que nadie me a dicho como es. Es pero que no se molesten, en especial tu, Edward._

_Los amo, con cariño, una sádica e poderosa vampira._

_-B.C_

**Después de colocar la carta, tome uno de mis inventos para viajar en el tiempo. Y puse la fecha, que aproximadamente era en el 2003…**(N/A: En el 2005 Bella fue a Forks, y 2 años antes los Cullen).

-_No saben lo que les espera_-ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV-BELLA**

**Lentamente abrí mis ojos, lo reconocí al instante. Forks. Todo era como lo recordaba, húmedo, frío y... Verde.**

**Me encontraba en una parte del bosque, no sabia con exactitud donde. Me levante del suelo, ya que estaba acostada. Brinque lo suficiente para estar en la punta de un pino, cuando lo vi.**

-¡Demonios!-

**Me puse la mano en mi boca, sabiendo que grite. No quería llamar la atención de la manada.**

**Ahora me encontraba en la... reserva.**

**POV-EDWARD**

**Clasificaba mis Cd en el según año y preferencia del mismo.**

_-Perfecto_-**fue mi pensamiento al terminar de colocarlos en mi nueva habitación.**

**Mi familia (los Cullen) nos había mudado a Forks hace una semana y ya teníamos TODAS nuestras cosas colocadas.**

**Faltaba 1 hora para el instituto y la verdad no quería ir. Según la visión de Alice hoy Jessica Stanley me invitaría a "hacer algo". Me estremece en ver de nuevo la visión en mi mente.**

**De repente sentí un asqueroso olor. Mire por la venta y vi a uno de los consejos de los ancianos (de la tribu) y un chico grande, lo reconocí como Sam Uley y el otro Billy Black.**

**Mire por su mente y solo pensaban:- ¡**ROMPIERON EL TRATADO!

-¿Que mierda?...-**pregunte en nadie en especial.**

**Mi familia y yo nos reunimos en el living, se veían que no les gustaba la presencia de ellos.**

-Piensan que rompimos el tratado- **respondí a la pregunta formada de Carlisle. Todos mostraron sorpresa y confusión.**

-Vamos a ver porque- **esa fue la orden de Carlisle, salimos y nos colocamos en la línea en frente de ellos.**

-Billy Black, Sam Uley ¿En que les puedo ayudar**?- ese fue un saludo por parte de nuestro líder**

-Vinimos a hablar de tratado- **respondió Black**

-Nosotros sabemos el tratado- **dijo Jasper**

-Y no hemos pisado el territorio Quileute- **continuo Rose obviamente frustrada.**

-¿Ah no?-**pregunto con ironía Uley -**Hemos encontrado olor a vampiro.

-De seguro son nómadas- **proteste**

**-**Solo queríamos comprobar que no eran ustedes, antes de hacer algo incorrecto-**dijo Black mirando a Uley**

**-**Muchas gracias por su visita, veremos de que se trata y se lo comunicaremos- **hablo amablemente nuestro líder.**

**Ellos asintieron antes de subirse a su Ford desvencijado de color negro.**

-Bueno, vayan a la escuela- **animo Esme.**

_-Genial ni siquiera con esto podre librarme de Stanley- _**pensé con sarcasmo bufando.**

**POV-BELLA**

**Baje del pino sigilosamente, y me escondí en un árbol.**

-tonta-**pensé**-es obvio que me encontraran en este estúpido árbol-**bufe.**

**Salí de mi grandioso escondite y mire a todos lados, para ver si me escucharon u olieron. Nada. De repente escuche unas pisadas rápidas venir a mi dirección.**

-¡Demonios!- **pensé**

**Me escondí en otro árbol y luego recordé…**

-Que no quede claro que los arboles son estúpidos-**susurre al árbol. **

-Si ya me volví loca-**pensé.**

**Con el don de mi hijo Anthony me tele-transporte a un lugar. Cualquiera que no sea aquí. **

**Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi preciado prado. Suspire, cuantos recuerdos. **

**Mire la hora de mi celular, que tenia los cambios de la fecha. ¡Hasta tenia mis contactos! …me pregunto si podría llamarlos pero a mi familia del futuro. Faltaban 10 min para que comenzara el instituto, con mi gran velocidad vampírica (que por cierto soy la más rápida de mi clan) fui al instituto.**

**Llegue justo a tiempo cuando sonó el timbre. Mi corazón muerto bombeo muy fuerte, ya que tengo un don que copie para ser humana. Mire a ese preciado Volvo plateado que siempre, siempre, siempre…bueno ya se han dado una idea…quise tener sexo. Bufe, siempre Edward me decía lo mismo**:- Que teme que su orgasmo se derrame por accidente en su auto-**bufe de nuevo.**

-Maldito Vampiro de un flamante Volvo-**pensé**

**Mire hacia adelante y vi que se estaban metiendo a el instituto, leí las mente de todos y me sorprendió una…**

_-Me pregunto ¿si me vio con esta ropa?...¡espero que resalten mis senos!...Edward Cullen ceras mio_**-obvio ese pensamiento es de Jessica Stanley. En su mente solo había cosas de como se veía y su plan para invitarlo a costarse con ella. Bufe, en ese tiempo Edward era Reprimido Sexual y no creo que quiera follarse con esa mierda llamada humana. **

**Las horas pasaron y faltaba 5 min para el almuerzo, según Stanley le iba a preguntar a Edward si quería algo de ella o que ella "amablemente" lo ayudaría en cualquier de sus necesidades. **

**Me encontraba ahora en la mesa que nos sentábamos Edward y yo, con mi escudo nadie me veía y para esos vampiros curiosos de ojos dorados no me olerán…aunque no me molestaría que Edward me oliera porque seria una hembra y para el seria todo una delicia mi olor…y ¡claro! Como es un macho soltero le afectara. Sonreí con malicia, me encantaría que se descontrolara y me follara en plena cafetería…pero no podía, seguí con mi plan de siempre y espere a que entrara los Cullen y Stanley. **

**Los Cullen entraron y hicieron su entrada triunfal, luego de unos minutos entro Stanley no tenia que adivinar o usar el don de Jasper para saber que estaba nerviosa. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su maquillaje. Eso me hizo muy gracioso y me permite sacar una risa. **

**Por alguna extraña razón Edward voltio a mi dirección y miraba a la mesa con curiosidad y confusión. **

-¡Mierda! …¿me habrá escuchado?-** pensé **

**POV-EDWARD**

**Me baje a refunfuñando de mi preciado Volvo, no quería a entrar al instituto y menos con lo de Stanley. **

**Estaba justo en las puertas del instituto cuando escuche sus pensamientos…**

_-Me pregunto ¿si me vio con esta ropa?...¡espero que resalten mis senos!...Edward Cullen ceras mio-_ **ese era el pensamiento de Stanley. **

-Ayuda, Stanley piensa en sus…bueno "eso"…lo que identifica a las mujeres-**le susurre a mis hermanos.**

**Ellos se detuvieron y me miraron, luego se rieron. **

-Malditos-**susurre.**

-¡Ah vamos, Eddi!-

-¡No me digas Eddi, Emmett!-

-Si, si, si –**dijo moviendo sus brazos**- Vamos Eddi.

-Imbécil-**murmure.**

-Vamos ya hermanito-**dijo Alice, poniendo su brazo en mis hombros. Bufe antes de entrar al maldito instituto. **

….

**Las puertas mostraban la cafetería con pocos alumnos que apenas entraban. Mi hermana abrió la puerta y ahí entramos todos. Todos los que estaban se nos quedaban mirando, ¡Como no! Con nuestra gran belleza. Detecte a Stanley atrás de nosotros, la ignore, aunque no podía hacerlo. **

**Jasper y Alice se ofrecieron para traer nuestra "comida". Teníamos que hacer que comíamos para que vean que somos "humanos". **

**Pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo que Stanley entraba y estaba muy nerviosa. De repente escuche la risa de un ángel, era como de campanillas. La identifique en unas mesas mas lejanas pero… ¡¿están solas?!...¡Por dios!...¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!...¿QUIEN ME VA A QUERER ASI?...**

-Tu familia tarado-**dijo alguien en mi mente. Si, ¡Ya me volví loco!**

-¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE CON QUIEN USAR MI PENE!- **le respondí a la voz. **

**Escuche de nuevo la risa de mi ángel. Mire de nuevo, pero otra vez ¡Nada!. **

**POV-BELLA**

**Para saber si me vio entre en su mente y me sorprendí lo que escuche…**

**El estaba mirando estas mesas cuando…. Escuche sus pensamientos….** _¡¿están solas?!...¡Por dios!...¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!...¿QUIEN ME VA A QUERER ASI?...Tu familia tarado…__Si, ¡Ya me volví loco!...__¡YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE CON QUIEN USAR MI PENE! _

-¡Wauw!**-pensé. No sabía que Edward tenía esos pensamientos. Gemí-**Me va a encantar hacer el amor cuando vuelva en mi tiempo-

**Levante mi mirada y vi que Stanley se sentaba en la famosa mesa Cullen-Hale.**

-Hola, Ed-dward- **saludo Stanley evitando a todos excepto a Edward. **

**El asintió, mostrando indiferencia. Aunque por dentro solo decía:-**¡Que se largue!.

**Eso me hizo sonreír**.

-¿Y y-ya con-nociste Fork-ks?-**pregunto esta para sacar tema, bufe.**

-Si-**dijo secamente. **

-Bu-eno si-i necesitas algo solo lla-ameme **-tartamudeaba esa niña. **

-No, gracias-**dijo fríamente. Por primera vez sentí pena por Stanley.**

-Bueno si halo mejor necesitas compañía solo dime-**finalizo firmemente. **

**El no respondió, en ningún momento la miro. **

**Mire en la mente de Stanley y ella pensaba que tal vez tenia algo Edward que por eso no la aceptaba, así que lo haría después. **

-¡Mierda**!-escuche el pensamiento de Edward, de seguro escucho los pensamientos Stanley . **

-Mira Jessica, no me interesa ninguna chica-**finalizo Edward. Por la mente de Stanley pude ver que estaba realmente furiosa, pensaba que Edward decía mas bien que nadie podía estar igual a su nivel que el. **

**De pronto se me vino una idea. Le demostraría a Edward que si ay alguien a quien amar. **

**Sonreí con malicia, no sabes lo que te espera Edward. **


	3. Chapter 3

**POV-EDWARD**

**Stanley pensaba que nadie podía estar a mi nivel o suficiente perfecto. También pensaba que yo era un engreído. **

**No me importaba mientras se alejara. Suspire, otra vez a la normalidad. **

**De pronto a Alice le llego una visión.**

_Alguien corría por el bosque, pude identificar que iba directo a nuestra casa, llego y pude ver que todos estábamos afuera en forma de ataque. Eso significa que es un vampiro. _

_-Necesito su ayuda- dijo en una voz de ángel. –Eh sabido de ustedes por llevar una dieta diferente. Ya no quiero casar humanos. ¿Me ayudaran?...-_

**Y la visión termina, no pudimos identificar cuando será, pero no será hoy, ya que teníamos ropa. **

-¿Qué viste Alice?- **fue la pregunta de Jasper hacia su esposa. **

-Tendremos visitas- **respondió **

-¿Buenas o malas?-**pregunto Rosalie**

-Bueno…eso depende de ustedes… ¿quieren otra hermana?- **pregunto Alice.**

-¿QUÉ?- **levantaron la voz todos, excepto Alice y yo**

**POV-BELLA**

**Ya había pasado un día desde que mande la visión a Alice, para que me recibieran mejor. Ahora me encontraba corriendo a la mi casa…perdón…a la casa Cullen. Tendré que actuar como si no los conociera. **

-Uff… ¡Otra vez intentar llevarme bien con Rosalie!-**pensé.**

**Llegue a la casa Cullen, todos ya estaban fuera igual que la visión, excepto que no estaban en forma de ataque. ¡Ahora mi parte!**

-Necesito su ayuda- **dije**. –Eh sabido de ustedes por llevar una dieta diferente. Ya no quiero casar humanos. ¿Me ayudaran?...- **por supuesto ayer fui a Canadá y fui a un hospital y tome sangre humana. **

-Bienvenida a la familia Cullen-**dijo Carlisle**-Ella es mi esposa, Esme, mis hijos; Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, y el último…-

-Y soltero, pianista y guapo Edward-**Continuo Emmett y Alice. Oh! Ya veo, me quieren en aparejar con Edward.**

-OK…-**dije lentamente haciendo la que no entiende, supe que lo logre cuando Emmett y Alice fruncieron el ceño.**

-Bueno tu habitación ya esta-**esa fue Esme**-Ven pasa. Edward podrías darle un recorrido por la casa. -**¡Por dios! Igual ella. Pobre Edward de seguro no quiere. **

**Mire por la mente de Edward y piensa que soy un ángel. ¡Perfecto! **

**Aunque me pregunto como lo voy a conquistar. ¡Oh ya se! **

-Gracias-**dije**-Vamos Edward-**le di una gran sonrisa para deslumbrarlo.**

**-Si-dijo secamente. Me pregunto porque eso, mire otra vez en su mente y vi que pensaba que yo era una engreída como su prima Tanya. Bueno eso me gusto, debo admitir, ya que yo odio a Tanya y al parecer a él no le agrada tanto.**

**Entramos a la mansión Cullen y Edward me enseñaba todo, aunque yo ya sabía cada rincón de esta mansión. **

**Ahora le faltaba su habitación, lentamente abrió su cuarto.**

**Mire a mi alrededor, estaba igual que lo recordaba. **

-Wauw.-**mire sus Cd**-¿te gusta Debussy?-**aparente que mi voz sonara incrédula.**

-Si-**dijo lentamente sin creer **

-Claro de Luna es genial-

-¿Bailas?-**pregunto tomándome de la cintura**

-Solo con la persona correcta-**y puse la canción. Empezamos a bailar muy cercas, sentía su aliento muy cerca. ¡Por dios! Un centímetro y ¡Bom!**

-Eres hermosa-**dijo tocando mi piel, sentí su aliento en mis labios.**

-Gracias-**dije antes de pegar mis labios con lo de él. Sentí miles corrientes eléctricas. Puse mis manos en su cabello y jugué con ellos, Edward pidió permiso para meter su lengua cosa que accedí. Todo era tan cálido. Me topo contra la pared y tomo mis pernas por su cintura. Edward siempre hacia eso, y me encantaba. Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y lo atraje más. Sus labios y lengua se posaron en mi cuello. Y ahí supe que ya era mucho, aunque me encantara. Tenia que llegar virgen al altar con la bella humana.**

-Es muy pronto-**dije con voz ronca. En entendió todo en seguida y me soltó, pero aun estábamos pegados.**

-Tienes razón-**me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Antes de dar pasos hacia tras me dio otro beso pero mas corto. Sonreí.**

-Y… ¿Cuál es mi habitación?-

**El me miro y sonrió**- La que esta en frente de la mía-

…..

**Ya había pasado 1 mes y 3 semanas con los Cullen, y hoy Edward me dijo "Te amo" la cual respondí un "Te quiero", porque de alguna razón sentía que traicionaba a mi Edward del futuro. **

**Estaba ahora en mi habitación escuchando música, de pronto escuche mi nana. Quite la música y fui donde esta el piano. **

**Edward todavía estaba tocando, así que me acerque a él, y me senté en el banquillo, la melodía termino y me miro.**

-¿Te gusta?-**pregunto**

-Me encanta-**dije dándole un beso corto, el sonrió. **

-Es tu nana-

-Gracias-**le sonreí. Nos íbamos a besar de nuevo, cuando mi celular vibro**-Ahora vuelvo.-**el asintió. Me levante y mire el identificador.**

_Llamada de Rosalie_

**Había descubierto que podía llamar a mi familia del futuro. Corrí a velocidad vampírica al rio que estaba cerca de la casa pero nadie podía escuchar. **

-¿Alo?-

-¡Bella!-

-Hola Rose, estoy bien, gracias- **se escucho un bufido**

-Mira Bella solo quería decirte que no cambies la historia como es, y dice Edward que te ama. Aquí estamos bien, a algunos no le gusto tu plan de demostrarle a Edward lo que querías y… ¡Dame eso!-**se escucho la voz de Edward**-…¡No, es mio!...-**la voz de rose**-…¡Quiero hablar con mi esposa!...¡Pues llámala en tu móvil!...¡Dame eso!-**se escucho la voz de Edward**-…¡No!...¡Oye!...-**la voz de Rose**-…Bella escúchame bien no quiero que tengas sexo con el Edward del pasado.-**eso me hizo reír**-¿De que te ríes Isabella?-**Uff Isabella, si esta muy enojado. **

-Pues de que ¡estas celoso de tu mismo!-**me burle**- Y eso ya sabia o créeme tu ya no serias virgen, porque ¡cuando llegue! Hombre se puso como un león.-**gemí**

-¡ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN!-

-ya, ya, ya…tranquilo, no le quitare su virginidad porque estoy segura que la bella humana quera que el fuera virgen.**-sonreí al recordar. Escuche un sonido venir**-Me tengo que ir alguien viene, te amo-**y colgué. De los pequeñas ramas de un árbol salió…Oh oh… mierda! Me escucho, y lo sabía con su cara de ira, dolor, y tristeza.**

-¡Tú nunca me amaste!- **grito** -¿Qué fui para ti? ¿Un amante? ¿Un juego? ¡DIME!-

**Le iba a decir que quería demostrarle que si podía amar, pero me llego una visión donde Edward estaba con mucho dolor, donde rechazo a la bella humana porque se parecía a mí. **

**Entonces le tendría que la verdad. Suspire, iba a empezar pero en eso llego todos los Cullen y ¿Denali? (Uff olvide que venían) dándome una mirada nada agradable. **


	4. No es un capitulo

Hola lectores,

Como cualquier autora en la pág. FanFic le sus reviews bueno e leído uno que me dejo pensando.

Y me dado cuenta que ¡Tienen razón! Digo, ya sé que esta pág. es para dar tu imaginación pero la mía voló a la incoherencia.

Leí todos los comentarios de la pág. que me dieron y si, están en lo correcto así que e decidido eliminar esta historia, por que me han es cierto, será muy corta, con la cortos párrafos y diálogos. Sin contar otros errores.

Esto se eliminar en 3 días.


End file.
